


Процесс обучения

by jaejandra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (not acted on), Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, Harmless aphrodisiac/drug mentions, M/M, Pacifist Ending, Post-Canon, Русский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: Сексуальная деятельность не является моей приоритетной задачей, однако я вполне к ней способен, — говорит Коннор — и глазом не моргает. Мир Хэнка рушится на куски.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 43





	1. Хэнк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [learning curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986922) by [Yuu_chi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_chi/pseuds/Yuu_chi). 



Все начинается, как и обычно, с идиотского лица Коннора. За последнее время Хэнк даже успел привыкнуть к такому раскладу.

Им дали дело где-то в самой жопе Детройта. В этом районе о правах андроидов если и знают понаслышке, то признавать их пока не собираются. Хэнк оставляет Коннора буквально на пару секунд — надо задать вопрос менеджеру. Когда он возвращается, Коннор уже зачарованно смотрит на запотевший стакан с чем-то дорогим и явно алкогольным.

— Это что за херня? — спрашивает Хэнк, садясь на барный стул рядом. — Мы здесь работаем, а не развлекаемся, ты же в курсе?

— Андроиды не пьют, — говорит Коннор.

Эта фраза мало напоминает ответ — скорее, она вызывает еще десяток вопросов.

— И зачем ты заказал коктейль?

— Не заказывал. Кто-то купил его для меня.

Хэнк молчит и впитывает информацию. Диод Коннора светится голубым и спокойно вращается. Его лицо абсолютно непроницаемо. Впрочем, Хэнк знает Коннора достаточно хорошо, чтобы отличить спокойствие от молчаливого удивления.

— С чего бы, блядь? — наконец придумывает вопрос Хэнк. — Чего этот благодетель добивался, если вы не умеете бухать? Он что, думал, ты стакан домой унесешь и будешь любоваться долгими вечерами?

— Не уверен, — отвечает Коннор. — Но мне кажется, этот жест призван был выказать интерес.

Хэнка не слишком удивляет, что к Коннору подкатывали. Его удивляет, что Коннор это понял.

Ну только чертов Коннор на такое и способен — зайти в здание, стены которого увешаны антиандроидной пропагандой, а еще через две минуты очаровать кого-то, не произнеся и слова.

Коннор рассказывал ему как-то, что «Киберлайф» наделила его располагающими, дружелюбными чертами. По поводу дружелюбия есть некоторые вопросы — по мнению Хэнка, считать Коннора таковым можно, только сильно заблуждаясь относительно определения этого слова. А вот расположить к себе Коннор может хоть фонарный столб.

Андроиды в целом привлекательны как вид. Они похожи на супермоделей, они прекрасны, идеальны до такой степени, что смотреть на них невозможно, они непохожи на людей. Только машина может быть столь совершенной. Что тут скажешь о человечестве, если самые простые модели андроидов, его созданий, выглядят, будто сошли со страниц журналов? Хэнк думает, что ничего хорошего.

Но Коннор… мягче, чем другие андроиды. Да, пожалуй, слово «мягкий» подходит, хотя Хэнка тошнит от таких нежностей. Волосы Коннора лезут в глаза, на лице — россыпь веснушек, и Коннор ходит по тонкой линии между нечеловеческой красотой и абсолютно обыденной привлекательностью.

 _Доверься мне,_ — вот что написала «Киберлайф» на его лице. — _Подойди, доверься, разболтай все свои грязные секретики._

Иногда Хэнк смотрит на него — и с неудовольствием вспоминает, что Коннора спроектировали как идеального шпиона. Иногда Хэнк смотрит на него — и неудовольствие накатывает совсем по другим причинам.

— Ну, — говорит Хэнк, наклоняясь вперед, стул трещит, — обидно, что выпивка пропадает.

Коннор равнодушно смотрит на то, как Хэнк поднимает стакан — и спокойно пьет до дна. Коктейль крепкий, а во рту остается странный привкус, но Хэнк освоил науку выпивки давным-давно — и даже глазом не моргает.

— Мы вроде работали? — говорит Коннор.

— Работали и работаем, — отвечает Хэнк, вставая со стула. Коннор следует за ним мгновенно. — Пошли, я не хочу торчать тут всю ночь, давай слегка ускоримся.

Следующий час они занимаются рекогносцировкой в баре. Они говорят с посетителями, пытаются найти хоть одного свидетеля, терпят сокрушительное поражение. Обычное развитие событий, Хэнка такое не волнует. Многие думают, что ему не хватает выдержки, но это не так. У Хэнка маловато мотивации, а вот настойчивости просто завались.

Но сегодня что-то идет не так. Хэнк на нервах, у него кончается терпение, а кожа словно зудит. Он рассеян и взволнован. В гребаном баре жарища, Хэнк потеет, как свинья, и это тоже не особенно помогает. Коннор рядом с ним свеж и прекрасен как майская роза.

Вот и очередная причина позлиться. Это несправедливо, что страдает всегда один только Хэнк.

— Хорошо, спасибо за помощь. Позвоните нам, если вдруг вспомните что-то еще, — говорит он последнему свидетелю.

Помогла она сногсшибательно, навылет. В целом эффект от ее показаний можно приравнять к пулевому ранению в здоровом теле.

Девушка кивает, берет визитку и исчезает в толпе. Хэнк недовольно рычит, вытирает лоб ладонью и морщится: рука скользит от пота.

Хэнк чувствует непонятный жар. Он весь будто чешется, а нервы оголены.

— Все в порядке, лейтенант? — спрашивает Коннор.

— Отлично, блядь, — срывается Хэнк, поправляя куртку с единственным желанием — скинуть ее к чертовой матери. — Дышать нечем.

Светодиод Коннора приходит в движение.

— Мои сенсоры показывают, что в баре оптимальная температура для комфортного самочувствия. Я мог бы…

— _Не смей, —_ резко говорит Хэнк, поднимая руку, — даже не думай меня сканировать, Коннор. Богом клянусь, я взрослый, мне не нужна нянька. Занимайся своими делами.

Коннор почти незаметно надувает губы:

— Как скажете.

— Вот я и говорю. Прекращай.

Хэнк начинает дрожать, а по плечам бегают мурашки. Он едва чувствует это, но нужно посмотреть правде в глаза: Коннор все заметил.

— Ну же. Тут нет ничего интересного, пойдем, — поспешно говорит он, потому что Коннор выглядит так, будто снова готов начать вторгаться в его личное пространство.

Хэнк думает, что Коннор будет протестовать, но тот не издает ни звука, первым выходит из бара, даже не оборачиваясь. Хэнк идет вслед за ним, растирая ладони, будто это может избавить его от ужасного ощущения, поселившегося в глубине тела.

На улице холодно, но снег больше не идет, и это хорошо. Машина Хэнка стоит на месте, кривовато запаркованная у края дороги. Он направляется к водительскому сиденью, но Коннор осторожно огибает его и, легко коснувшись бока, отодвигает в сторону.

— Да черт возь…

— Я думаю, машину следует повести мне, — Коннор явно старается вести себя ответственно. — Вы выглядите не слишком хорошо.

— Да в порядке я, — резко выдает Хэнк, прекрасно осознавая, что это наглая ложь. — Коннор, я в состоянии вести свою чертову тачку. Я не отдам тебе ключи.

— А я и не рассчитывал, — говорит Коннор, убирая руку с талии Хэнка.

В его ладони блестят ключи, которые он незаметно вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов.

Хэнк очень хочет разозлиться, но Коннор стоит так близко, что можно пересчитать его веснушки; он опирается спиной на машину, а ключи словно дразнятся, сверкают в его длинных бледных пальцах.

 _Ого, —_ мрачно думает Хэнк. Все, мысли закончились. Это не какое-то там «ого», это самое настоящее _ого-го._

Ему наконец удалось понять, что он чувствует, почему в животе так горячо. Смущение настолько велико, что Хэнк готов провалиться сквозь землю или застрелиться.

— Хорошо, — резко говорит он и отталкивает Коннора с такой силой, что тот чуть не падает. — Веди. Мне наплевать.

Коннор осторожно поправляет куртку, быстрым движением ощупывает узел галстука. Хэнку становится плохо, и он поворачивается, быстро идет к пассажирскому сиденью. Сама идея наблюдать за чуткими пальцами Коннора в данной момент решительно невыносима.

Дверь скрипит, и машина проседает, когда Хэнк забирается внутрь. Он и хотел бы свалить все на дрянную подвеску, но приходится посмотреть правде в лицо. Пожалуй, надо поменьше налегать на бургеры и пиво.

Коннор залезает на водительское сиденье и заводит машину. Он сразу включает обогрев и без лишних слов направляет поток горячего воздуха в сторону Хэнка. Тот целое мгновение собирается протестовать, но тут же вспоминает, что это не совсем самопожертвование, Коннору не нужно тепло.

Сейчас Хэнку оно тоже не требуется. Ему жарко везде, у него болят мышцы, тянет в спине. Кроме того, теперь Хэнк в курсе, что именно побуждает ЕГО восхищаться идеальными деталями лица Коннора, и он не может отвлечься.

Если у него сейчас встанет, Хэнк пойдет и сбросится с ближайшей высотки.

— Куда мы направляемся? — спрашивает Коннор, выезжая на дорогу.

— Завези меня домой, — просит Хэнк, массируя висок. — Можешь взять машину. Я же знаю, что ты заявишься на порог вместе с долбаными жаворонками, чтобы забрать меня на работу.

— Все верно, — соглашается Коннор. — Я буду у вас не позднее восьми.

Коннор говорит «не позднее восьми», и это значит, что _ровно_ в семь часов пятьдесят девять минут он начнет ломиться к Хэнку в дверь. Он проворачивает подобный трюк уже на протяжении двух месяцев. Если бы Хэнк не долбанулся сто лет назад, это точно свело бы его с ума.

— Ну конечно, — отвечает он и наклоняется, чтобы включить музыку и избежать неловких попыток разговора.

Поездка длится дольше, чем Хэнку хотелось бы. По ощущениям, они едут уже вечность. С каждой секундой воздух в машине становится все более раскаленным, а кожаХэнка — чувствительной. Краем глаза Хэнк видит руки Коннора, аккуратный изгиб ногтей, гладкие костяшки. Тот легонько поглаживает большим пальцем руль — это фишка, то, что заставляет других считать его человеком.

Хэнк ни разу не видел столь дерганого андроида. Руки Коннора постоянно пребывают в движении. Он то возится с монеткой, катая ее у самых костяшек, то поправляет галстук, то занимается чем-то еще. Если бы Коннор был человеком, не играть ему в покер.

— Лейтенант?

Хэнк вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд. Коннор внимательно на него смотрит, и Хэнк понимает, что пялился на его руки уже не первую минуту. Они подъехали к дому, но Хэнк этого не заметил. Детектив года, мать его.

— Все в порядке, — хрипло говорит Хэнк.

Коннор смотрит на него внимательно. Он не опускает ладоней с руля, не отводит глаз, а потом вдруг смотрит куда-то в пах Хэнку.

— У вас эрекция, — говорит Коннор.

 _У вас эрекция._ Простое наблюдение. Коннор слегка озадачен, но точно не смущен. Впрочем, Хэнку хватит стыда за двоих.

— В бога душу мать! — заявляет Хэнк, распахивает дверь и вылетает из машины с такой скоростью, будто за ним черти по пятам гонятся.

Он сам не заметил, что у него стоит. Слишком, блин, увлекся созерцанием гребаного _андроида._ Завелся, как школьник при виде обнаженного тела. Хэнку чуждо смущение, но не чужд гнев. Гнев его _переполняет._

Хэнк лишен возможности забежать в дом и запереться, потому что Коннор успел обойти машину. Он кладет холодные руки на плечи Хэнку и совершенно сбивает его с траектории. Хэнк готов поклясться, что от этих нечеловеческих объятий внутри что-то хрустит.

На щеку Хэнку ложится ладонь, слегка наклоняет его лицо.

— Да что тут, блядь…

— Я прошу прощения, — перебивает его Коннор.

— _За что,_ приду…

Хэнк не договаривает фразу, потому что каким-то образом во рту у него оказывается большой палец Коннора. Язык трется о подушечку, и это совершенно сюрреалистичное чувство. От неожиданности Хэнк даже сжимает зубы.

 _Что,_ — красноречиво думает Хэнк, _— это за хуйня?_

Палец наконец покидает пределы его рта, весь мокрый от слюны. Хэнк едва успевает перевести дыхание, как Коннор берет палец в свой рот. Хэнк ошарашен. Диод Коннора сияет желтым, Коннор обрабатывает информацию. Хэнк размышляет о том, что ему повезло. У людей не бывает светодиодов, а то стало бы понятно, что мозг Хэнка отказал в тот момент, когда Коннор прикоснулся к его лицу.

Проходит несколько мгновений. Диод переключается на голубой. Коннор касается пальцем губ, наконец извлекая его изо рта.

— Вам что-то подмешали, — говорит он, и Хэнк даже не сразу понимает, его разум отказывается работать. — Я нашел следы химического соединения, известного, как Джей-Эм-998. На улицах его прозвали «бархат». Это мощный афродизиак, вызывающий возбуждение, но не спутывающий сознание и…

— Я несколько лет проработал в отделе по борьбе с наркотиками, — не выдерживает Хэнк. — Я знаю, что такое «бархат». Но я… _мне его подмешали?_ — С Хэнком такого не случилось ни разу. Он немолодой мужик с плохой кожей и весом под девяносто килограмм. У него проблемы с алкоголем. Ни один нормальный преступник не выбрал бы его в качестве цели. — Что…

— В баре, — говорит Коннор. — Я полагаю, это вещество содержалось в моем напитке.

— Они пытались подмешать «бархат» _андроиду? —_ Хэнк даже представить себе не может, чтобы кто-то был настолько глуп. Удивление даже затмевает гнев.

— Да, мне купили напиток, который я не могу усвоить, — говорит Коннор. — Я не думаю, что в данном случае мы имеем дело с лучшими умами Детройта.

 _Да черт возьми._ Сегодня у Хэнка счастливый день, так, что ли? Он закипает от искусственного возбуждения, а перед носом продолжает маячить эта воплощенная эротическая мечта. Что там, она шляется за ним по пятам, как потерявшийся щенок.

— Блядь, — снова говорит Хэнк — и захлопывает дверцу так, что сотрясается вся машина.

Хэнк не обращает на это внимания и ураганом несется в дом. Коннор не отстает. Он чуть обгоняет Хэнка, чтобы открыть дверь, кладет руку ему на спину, между лопаток, но Хэнк грубо ее стряхивает.

Хэнк чувствует все, несмотря на одежду. Он не может вынести даже мысли о прикосновениях, его сердце и так стучит с огромной скоростью.

— Я принесу вам воды, — заявляет Коннор, пока Хэнк просачивается в спальню. — Чем больше вы будете гидратироваться, тем быстрее токсичное вещество вымоется из вашего организма.

Мозгами Хэнк понимает, что Коннор прав. Он чувствует жажду, у него пересохло в горле. Он наверняка потерял много жидкости — с него сошло семь потов.

Но Хэнк не хочет пить. Он хочет, чтобы Коннор хоть раз понял намек и оставил его в покое, чтобы пережить позор в одиночестве и делать вид, что ничего не случилось.

Хэнк выдирается из куртки и бросает ее на пол. Теперь он дрожит всем телом и едва справляется с пуговицами на собственной рубашке. Кожа чешется, и даже прикосновение ткани воспринимается так остро, что Хэнк почти не может терпеть.

Когда-то у него была девушка, которая пару раз принимала «бархат»: ей нравились ощущения — и ясность ума. А вот Хэнк предпочел бы ничего не осознавать, его мозг будто с ума сошел.

— Вам нужна помощь?

Хэнк поднимает глаза и видит, что Коннор замер в дверном проеме. В руке он держит запотевший стакан воды. Вопрос совершенно невинный, Коннор хочет помочь, но у Хэнка к чертовой матери сгорели все нервы, и он воспринимает его не так.

— Тебе кажется, что мне нужна помощь, _серьезно?_ — резко говорит Хэнк.

Коннор благоразумно молчит. Он заходит в комнату и протягивает прохладный стакан Хэнку. Тот рефлекторно его сжимает. Тело дрожит, и он делает глоток почти против своей воли.

Стоит только отвлечься — а пальцы Коннора уже молниеносно расстегивают пуговицы на рубашке. Внутри загорается жар, и Хэнк чувствует, как дергается чертов член. Он едва держится, чтобы не оттолкнуть Коннора.

— Ты вообще меня слушаешь, хотя бы иногда? — Хэнк стискивает зубы, делает шаг назад и жахает стакан на прикроватный столик. — Мне и так стыдно, не хватало только тебя поблизости. Я знаю, что ты не человек, Коннор, но ты же ведь должен понимать, что сейчас тебе нужно уйти, а дальше мы будем делать вид, что ничего не было?

— Вам нечего стыдиться, — искренне говорит Коннор. — Вам подмешали наркотик, лейтенант. Ваше тело отзывается на стимуляцию так, как умеет. Это биологический императив. Я понимаю, что вы реагируете не на меня.

Он прав (по большей части), но сейчас Хэнка трудно успокоить.

— Послушай, — начинает он, но Коннор не останавливается.

— Если вы хотите, я могу помочь.

— Я уже сказал, что мне не нужна помощь, — нетерпеливо отзывается Хэнк.

— Я не об этом. Ваше возбуждение служит причиной серьезного дискомфорта. Кажется логичным, что, поддавшись ему, вы испытаете облегчение.

Хэнк неглупый мужик, если не вспоминать о некоторых его поступках. Но он никак не может взять в толк, о чем твердит Коннор.

— Ты что… — он едва произносит эти слова. — Ты что, предлагаешь _переспать_ со мной, Коннор?

— Сексуальная деятельность не является моей приоритетной задачей, однако я вполне к ней способен, — говорит Коннор — и глазом не моргает.

Мир Хэнка в этот момент рушится на куски.

Одно дело — знать, что Коннор привлекателен. Это факт, он _создан_ таким. И совсем другое дело — думать о нем как о существе, обладающем сексуальностью. Эти мысли Хэнк гнал от себя _намеренно_ , потому что считал их чушью.

Коннор по-прежнему пялится на него глазами бездомного щенка и ждет ответа. Кажется, ему и в голову не приходит, что это не совсем хорошая идея. Он сделал свое предложение только потому, что хочет помочь, не потому, что хочет Хэнка; людям обыкновенно такое не нравится.

Перед глазами Хэнка рисуется картинка: Коннор стоит на четвереньках на кровати, его длинная шея вся на виду, а руки Хэнка сжимают его бедра так сильно, что остались бы синяки, не будь Коннор андроидом.

Образ пропадает очень быстро, но Хэнк чувствует, что взорвется от следующей неприличной мысли. Он может только подталкивать Коннора к выходу из комнаты, подпихивать в плечи. Все ради того, чтобы не задуматься, не засомневаться, чтобы сохранить спокойствие.

— Вон, — рычит он. — Оставь меня одного, а? Хоть разочек.

— Я только…

— Я ценю твою заботу, — говорит Хэнк, призывая на помощь все свое терпение, хотя его уже и не осталось. — Спасибо, но нет. _Скройся,_ Коннор.

Он захлопывает дверь перед носом Коннора, едва успевая заметить нахмуренные брови. На мгновение воцаряется тишина, и Хэнк ясно представляет себе, как Коннор стоит снаружи, удивленно смотрит на дверь и соображает, какую же еще границу в человеческом общении столь опрометчиво пересек.

— Увидимся завтра с утра, лейтенант, — раздается снаружи.

За этим слышатся шаги, и Коннор наконец-то, _наконец-то_ уходит. Сумо лает, потом замолкает, видимо, Коннор наклонился, чтобы его погладить. Хлопает дверь.

Хэнк выдыхает и прислоняется лбом к стене. Потом чуть отстраняется — и бьется головой раз, второй, третий. Разум не прочищается, мир по-прежнему горит, ему тесно в собственном теле.

Хэнк возится с ремнем, расстегивает молнию и сует руку в штаны так резко, как только способен человек, растерявший все подобие терпения.

Чувство облегчения накатывает волной, он сжимает член, стонет. Хэнк возбужден и чувствует себя полным кретином. Он дрочит быстро, чтобы получить максимальный эффект. Он хочет, чтобы все уже закончилось, хочет нажраться, забыть, заползти в кровать и не двигаться целую вечность.

Хэнк думал, что кончит сразу, от первого прикосновения, выстрелит, как пистолет, но время идет. Хэнк мнет член в кулаке, по телу прокатывается горящее наслаждение, но он никак не может достичь пика, никак не может дойти до того момента, когда наслаждение пробежит по телу, затопит его с ног до головы.

— Ну _давай_ , — рычит Хэнк и снова бьется головой о стену, отчаянно толкаясь себе в руку.

Оргазм близок — _чертвозьмиужевотвот,_ — но чего-то не хватает. Механического воздействия недостаточно. В полубеспамятстве Хэнк мечется, ищет мысль, воспоминание, любую картинку, которая могла бы ему помочь.

Коннор. На четвереньках, с голой спиной. Он двигается от толчков Хэнка. У него по всему телу веснушки, они скрываются под одеждой от любопытных глаз. Вот бы их пересчитать.

 _Однако я вполне к ней способен._ Что это значит? К чему он способен? Насколько? Ему нравится? Он _может_ испытывать удовольствие? До какой степени он человек? Что он почувствует, если Хэнк запустит пальцы в его волосы, прижмет его к кровати? Что, если Коннор раздвинет ноги для Хэнка, а Хэнк будет между ними, будет _трахать его…_

Вот и все. Одной мысли достаточно, чтобы Хэнк наконец достиг той самой неуловимой границы. На одно мгновение мир вокруг превращается в неразборчивый шум в ушах, и бедра двигаются сами по себе, толкаются в кулак без дела. Хэнк соврал бы, если бы сказал, что оргазм ему понравился. Он фальшивый, он просто необходимость для измученного тела, но черт возьми, как он силен. Хэнк почти валится на колени.

Хэнк стоит на месте, тяжело привалившись к двери, пытается отдышаться, все еще сжимая член в руке. Ему неприятно, член болит. А фантазия, картинка в голове распадается на части, загибается по краям, как старая фотография, рассыпается в прах.

 _Ты только что фантазировал о Конноре, чтобы кончить_ , думает Хэнк на пробу, просто чтобы осознать.

Вполне ожидаемо, мысль просто не помещается в его крошечный измученный мозг.

Он кривится, встает прямо, вытирает ладонь о брюки.

Все нормально, все нормально, все нормально, все нормально. Просто еще одна херня в длинной череде херни. Хэнк справится. Все нормально. Она ничего не изменит, не должна.

.

Эта херня меняет _все._

И вот в чем дело. До случая в баре влечение Хэнка к Коннору носило абстрактный характер. Он казался далеким, недостижимым. Да любой зрячий человек наслаждался видом Коннора, ничего такого.

_Однако я вполне к ней способен._

А вот что Хэнку делать с _этим_ заявлением _?_

На следующее утро Коннор появляется перед его дверью ровно в семь пятьдесят девять и налегает на дверной звонок так, будто тот лично сделал ему что-то плохое. Хэнк открывает дверь настежь, злой, раздраженный, у него аж плечи сводит, но Коннор даже не моргает.

Хэнк плохо себя чувствует, но в целом не ужасно, похоже на обычное похмелье. Если бы от рекреационного наркотика был более сильный откат, его и делать бы не стоило. Никто не хочет чувствовать себя так, будто его грузовик переехал.

— Доброе утро, лейтенант, — приветствует его Коннор.

Он повторяет это каждый раз.

— Да, да, доброе, — говорит Хэнк, протискиваясь мимо и направляясь к машине. — Поехали, я не хочу опоздать.

Коннор словно бы не замечает, что подобные вещи раньше Хэнка не волновали. Он покорно садится на пассажирское кресло, протягивает ключи без лишних напоминаний.

— Я нашел зацепку по делу. Если вы хотите, можно заняться ею немедленно.

— Говори адрес, — говорит Хэнк, и Коннор повинуется.

Хэнк выезжает на дорогу, машина поскрипывает, и это странным образом успокаивает. Хэнк старается не думать о том, как руки Коннора гладили руль прошлой ночью. Хэнк совсем не думает про то, что эти руки творили в его воображении.

Воцаряется молчание, и Хэнк решает, что Коннор наконец научился такту. Увы, как все хорошие вещи, мираж быстро рушится.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, лейтенант?

Хэнк бьет по тормозам. Их обоих бросает вперед, а машина сзади виляет и гудит. Хэнку наплевать, он коп. Водитель может делать что угодно, и пока что он идет на хрен.

— Перестань, — резко говорит Хэнк и показывает сначала на себя, потом на Коннора. — Мы не будем вспоминать эту ночь. Ладно? Не было такого. Забудь.

Воцаряется тяжелое, неловкое молчание, а потом Коннор говорит:

— Мои протоколы запрещают стирать информацию без адекватной причины.

Он шутит, ну, пытается пошутить. Получается пока что не очень, но он учится, и Хэнк, на самом деле, очень ценит его усилия. Коннор пытается идти на компромисс, пытается сделать так, чтобы Хэнку было комфортно.

— Ага, у тебя там столько всего, что ты того и гляди зависнешь, — бормочет Хэнк, включая передачу и выезжая на дорогу.

— Вы делаете фундаментальные ошибки, описывая функционирование андроидов, — отвечает Коннор.

— А с какой стати я должен что-то понимать? Я уверен, что ты скажешь мне, если я упущу что-то по-настоящему важное.

На самом деле, Хэнк думает: _да ладно, шутишь?_

До прошлой ночи Хэнк даже не знал, что у Коннора есть член. Ну да, Хэнк считал, что тот выглядит как кукла Кен — или что-то в этом духе. Хэнк очень хочет спросить и точно знает, что Коннор ему ответит, но у любого падения есть свои пределы.

— Хорошо. — Хэнк останавливается перед нужным домом и выходит из машины. — Потопали.

Коннор вылезает вслед за ним и делает жест рукой:

— После вас, лейтенант.

Расследование понемногу продвигается, а Хэнк умудряется не думать ни о чем плохом. Они даже находят несколько хороших зацепок, отправляются на другой конец города, возвращаются, тратят еще час на разъезды, но в итоге упираются в тупик.

И все равно это неплохо. День потрачен не зря. Они возвращаются в участок поздним вечером, и Хэнк наконец чувствует, что провел в машине целый день. Мышцы сводит от боли.

Он быстро идет к своему столу исо стоном падает в кресло.

— Черт, — говорит он и тянется, чтобы размять плечо. — Ничего себе денек выдался.

Коннор издает какой-то звук, и Хэнк решает принять тот за согласие. Коннор присаживается на свое любимое место на столе Хэнка. Он так близко, что они столкнулись бы коленями, вздумай Хэнк развернуться в своем кресле.

Хэнк этого не делает, но ему очень, очень хочется.

— Мы хорошо поработали, — говорит Коннор. — Кажется, вы очень устали. 

Хэнк устал в момент пробуждения, но признаваться он не собирается. Эта тема связана со вчерашним происшествием. Хэнк твердо намерен игнорировать его до последнего. Вопрос закрыт.

— Ну да, я ведь не собран из пластмассок и железок, — отзывается Хэнк. — Я и так много чего наделал со своим телом, не хватало только сидеть целый вечер в металлической банке.

— Вам нужно поесть, — пытается быть полезным Коннор. — С момента вашего прошлого приема пищи прошло семь часов сорок семь минут.

— Потом, — отметает саму идею Хэнк, отчаянно задумываясь о замороженной пицце, которая ждет его дома. — Закончим возиться с бумажками — и все.

Коннор кивает. Диод на мгновение загорается желтым, но тут же возвращается в норму, Хэнк и спросить ничего не успевает.

— Начну, пожалуй, с этого, — говорит Коннор и наклоняется вперед, мимо Хэнка, вытягивает папку из-под его локтя.

Он вламывается в личное пространство Хэнка, а его шея словно выставлена напоказ. У линии роста волос прячется родинка, и Хэнк видит ее впервые в жизни.

Какой в ней вообще смысл? Никто никогда не заметит это маленькое пятнышко. О чем думали разработчики «Киберлайф», когда вносили ее в дизайн?

Хэнк хочет потрогать родинку так сильно, что пальцы жжет.

Коннор выпрямляется. Он держит папку в руке. Хэнк прочищает горло и отводит взгляд, стараясь выглядеть так, будто все это время пялился в экран. Еще он успел придумать десяток оправданий на тот случай, если Коннор решит поинтересоваться его вниманием.

— Вам нужна какая бы то ни было помощь? — спрашивает Коннор, то ли не придавая значения состоянию Хэнка, то ли вежливо его игнорируя. Последнее кажется более вероятным.

— Начинай работать. Если что, я попрошу помощи.

Коннор кивает и поднимается на ноги, огибает стол и легко устраивается в кресле.

Хэнк выдыхает и откидывается на спинку, трет глаза.

( _Однако я вполне к ней способен._ — Не думать об этом, рационализировать. Это неважно, не имеет отношения к делу.)

Они работают в спокойном, не враждебном молчании, пролистывая экраны текста и шурша старомодными бумажными документами. Постепенно люди начинают уходить из офиса. Хэнк расслабляется.

Он родился интровертом и так и не приспособился к толпе, ему до сих пор неуютно. Зато он научился неплохо делать вид, что все в порядке — это часть работы, ему приходится. И все-таки он предпочитает одиночество шумным компаниям.

Хэнк наконец нащупывает ритм, увлекается работой и даже не замечает, что кто-то подошел к нему со спины и теперь вежливо покашливает. Коннор тянется через стол и аккуратно касается его локтя. И только тогда Хэнк поднимает взгляд.

Перед ним стоит курьер — не андроид, а человек. В руках у него коробка, из которой доносится божественный запах. Тянет чем-то острым и согревающим — отличная комбинация для такой погоды.

— Я могу вам помочь? — спрашивает Хэнк.

— У меня заказ на имя Андерсон.

— Я не… — хмурится Хэнк, но Коннор мягко его перебивает:

— Спасибо. Поставьте на стол, пожалуйста.

Курьер так и делает, а потом разворачивается и уходит, несмотря на то, что Хэнк даже не заплатил. Теперь все становится понятно. Хэнк вспоминает, как диод Коннора моргнул желтым.

Хэнк поворачивается в кресле и строго на него смотрит. Коннор кладет руки на стол и невинно моргает.

— А ты, — произносит Хэнк, — вообще никогда меня не слушаешь, да?

— Данные говорят мне, что это блюдо идеально употребить, пока оно еще свежее, — говорит Коннор. — Нельзя дать ему остыть, лейтенант.

— Я взрослый человек, — Хэнк притягивает к себе коробку и радостно открывает крышку. — Если я голоден, я могу заказать себе чертову еду, Коннор.

— Я всего лишь забочусь о вашем благополучии. Вы часто забывали о себе в прошлом.

Хэнк тыкает в его сторону пластиковой вилкой, которую он только что вытащил из упаковки:

— Следи за языком.

— Это выражение совершенно лишено смысла, — говорит Коннор. —Даже андроиды не имеют такой способности.

— Ты портишь все, к чему прикасаешься, тебе это известно?

Уголок рта Коннора едва заметно приподнимается. Это его личный аналог широкой улыбки. Хэнк в ответ мрачно на него таращится — и возвращается к еде. Коннор повторил его обычный заказ в китайской забегаловке, расположенной через несколько домов вниз по улице. Хэнк даже не думает спрашивать, откуда у Коннора такие познания.

С тех пор, как Коннор более-менее прочно обосновался на перекрестках жизни Хэнка, тот научился одной вещи: лучше не обращать излишнего внимания на всякие мелочи.

Хэнк ест. Очень вкусно — и это неудивительно. Коннор равнодушно смотрит на него со своего места. Свет на его виске бегает по кругу. Хэнк чувствует себя слегка некомфортно, а потому наклоняется над столом и пристально на него смотрит.

— Ты же знаешь, что это выглядит пиздец стремно, да?

— Вам придется уточнить. Вы считаете многие мои функции «пиздец стремными», по вашим собственным словам.

— Я говорю про то, когда ты смотришь на меня вот этими вот глазами, как собака, ждущая подачки, — говорит Хэнк. — Ну… займись работой или чем-то еще. Ты ставишь меня в неловкое положение.

— Мне нравится смотреть, как вы поглощаете пищу, — совершенно не смутившись, отвечает Коннор. — Это приносит вам удовольствие.

Хэнк слегка давится и стучит себя по груди.

— Перестань _говорить_ вот такую херню.

— Какую?

Хэнк уже даже не знает, валяет ли Коннор дурака или просто не в курсе, как звучит то, что он несет. Сейчас становится сложно провести черту между наивностью Коннора — и его новоприобретенным чувством юмора.

— А может, ты просто замолчишь? Совсем? Раз уж ты не можешь понять сам. Двух зайцев убьем.

У Коннора слегка дергается уголок рта:

— Если вы хотите именно этого, лейтенант, я повинуюсь.

Хэнк издает недовольный звук, не вынимая вилку изо рта.

— Ага, как будто ты меня хоть раз слушал.

— Статистика показывает, что я следовал вашим указаниям в 33,05 процента случаев.

— Господи, ты даже не округляешь до десятых, — притворно удивляется Хэнк. — Да ты просто гребаная угроза.

— Общество согласилось бы с вами, — отвечает Коннор ровно, и на мгновение Хэнк думает, что пересек черту, но уголок рта Коннора все еще приподнят. Хэнк понимает, что он шутит. 

— Ты мне нравился куда больше до того, как обрел чувство юмора. По-моему, так, — замечает Хэнк.

— Это неправда, — отзывается Коннор. — А если с моим чувством юмора что-то не в порядке, посмотрите, с кем я повелся. Глупо было бы обвинять только меня.

Хэнк не может понять, на что Коннор намекает, в течение нескольких секунд. Потом до него доходит, он бросает вилку на стол и показывает Коннору средний палец:

— Пошел на хрен.

— Я выдвинул этот вариант развития событий прошлой ночью, но вы очень любезно отклонили мое предложение.

— Я сказал же, мы не…

Кресло Коннора гремит, когда он отталкивается от стола. Хэнк вздрагивает, смотрит на него. Коннор собирает бумаги:

— Я пойду сдам их, — говорит он очень вежливо. — Когда вы закончите есть, мы можем выезжать. Приятного аппетита, лейтенант.

Он быстро исчезает из виду, уходит из общего пространства, а Хэнк даже слова не успел вставить. Он сидит с приоткрытым ртом, а его еда стынет.

Иногда Хэнк _вообще_ не понимает Коннора.

.

В четверг им дают новое дело. Вот уже несколько недель Хэнк боится, что им придется расследовать нечто подобное, и его страх наконец становится реальностью.

По долгу службы он видел много херни. Ему попадались абсолютно безумные свидетельства того, что люди — настоящие монстры. Если сравнивать, то сегодняшнее дело не дотягивает даже до десятого места в его личном хит-параде ужасного. Полгода назад Хэнк и глазом бы не моргнул.

Но те времена кончились, настало сегодня, революция андроидов свершилась. Свершился Коннор — и Хэнк смотрит на мир по-другому, его приоритеты поменялись навсегда.

— Господи, — говорит Хэнк, прислоняясь к машине и растирая лицо ладонями. — Мир совсем ебанулся, да? Приятно посмотреть.

Коннор стоит рядом, его руки убраны за спину. Лицо старательно ничего не выражает, будто Коннор почему-то волнуется.

— Мне кажется, вы плохо восприняли ситуацию, лейтенант.

Хэнк опускает руки и неверяще смотрит на Коннора:

— Охуеть, какая гениальная дедукция, гений. А ты что, _нормально_ ее воспринял?

Светодиод на виске Коннора мигает. Он молчит долго. Хэнк знает, что обычно он анализирует информацию куда быстрее.

— Мне… неприятна природа этого преступления, — медленно выговаривает он.

Хэнк ясно видит, что фраза Коннору далась непросто, несмотря на то, что прозвучала она выхолощенно и почти безэмоционально. Коннор выражал свои чувства с момента знакомства, но обычно это происходило под действием момента, как импульс, реакция на нестабильность собственной программы.

Хэнк знает, что Коннору трудно принять ситуацию, трудно перестать давить и прогонять девиантные мысли, трудно выражать их. Коннор до сих пор не осознает, что Хэнку вообще-то _нравится_ , когда он ведет себя человечно.

— Я знал, что количество преступлений на почве ненависти к андроидам увеличится, — говорит Хэнк. — Но знать и видеть — две большие разницы. Пиздец какой-то.

Это не совсем правда. Хэнк уверен, что он справился бы. Но речь идет не о простом преступлении на почве ненависти. Такое он смог бы пережить, несмотря на чудовищность и неправильность случившегося. Он имел дело со всеми оттенками зла, он знает, как абстрагироваться.

Но _вот это_ слишком сильно давит на его кнопки. В баре валяется мертвый андроид — мертвый потому, что осмелился полюбить человека.

Хэнк не хочет и мысли допускать о параллелях, но его разум все время цепляется за детали. Он закрывает глаза и видит одну и ту же картинку. Мертвый андроид с открытыми глазами и погасшим светодиодом.

Слишком легко представить на его месте Коннора, и Хэнка мутит от одной мысли.

— Я уверен, что в ближайшие месяцы мы станем свидетелями еще десятка, — говорит Коннор.

Уголок его рта будто судорогой сводит, и Хэнк готов поспорить, что непроизвольно, сам Коннор не отдает себе в этом отчета.

— Да уж. — Хэнк вздыхает, и в воздухе остается белесый след. Хэнк засовывает ладони под мышки. — Блестящие новости.

Взгляд Коннора быстро пробегает по нему с головы до пят. И спрашивать не надо — Коннор только что его просканировал. Хэнк разозлился бы, да только устал ужасно.

— Вам холодно, — заявляет Коннор. — Посидите внутри, пока я не закончу.

— Еще чего, — хрипло говорит Хэнк, отталкиваясь от машины. — Остаешься _ты,_ а я заканчиваю дела в баре.

Коннор открывает рот, чтобы начать протестовать, но на этот раз Хэнк успевает первым:

— Местная публика не очень толерантна к андроидам. Просто…

 _Просто мне не хочется, чтобы ты сейчас с ними общался._ Эта фраза чересчур эмоциональна, а Хэнк не желает рассусоливать.

— Посиди в машине, ладно?

Коннор закрывает рот. Светодиод крутится. Он резко кивает и отходит в сторону, и Хэнк выдыхает с облегчением.

На дела уходит минут пятнадцать. Никто не хочет его слушать. Никто не хочет везти тело в ближайший морг, никто не хочет звонить близким этого андроида. Никто не хочет понимать, что нельзя выкинуть андроида на свалку и про все забыть.

Хэнк страстно желает дожить до того дня, когда революция поменяет не только политику, но и человеческие умы.

Он вываливается из бара. Коннор стоит на том же месте, но теперь держит в руках стаканчик с кофе, от которого валит пар.

Хэнк смотрит на него.

Коннор протягивает кофе:

— Это для вас, — говорит он, будто и без того непонятно.

Хэнку кажется, что он попал в параллельный мир. Он протягивает руку и берет стаканчик. Температура просто идеальная, а это значит, что Коннор просчитал время покупки кофе и соотнес его с прогнозируемым временем возвращения Хэнка.

Хэнк знает, что должен радоваться. И он радуется, правда совсем чуть-чуть. По большей части он смущен.

— Ты не обязан это делать.

— Что делать? — спрашивает Коннор.

Хэнк делает глоток. Он пьет именно такой кофе — и он никогда не рассказывал об этому Коннору.

— Ты мой напарник, а не мальчик на побегушках.

Губы Коннора едва заметно сжимаются. У Хэнка ощущение, будто он пнул щенка.

— Я разочаровал вас. Я не понимаю.

— Господи, — говорит Хэнк, проводя рукой по лицу. — Ты должен делать то, что тебе хочется, Коннор. А не то, что от тебя ждут.

Расстройство и непонимание мгновенно улетучиваются с лица Коннора.

— О, — говорит он. — Вы испытываете неловкость потому, что вы боитесь, что относитесь ко мне как к прислуге и что я делаю это не по собственной доброй воле.

— Если ты это понял, необязательно орать об этом вслух, — резко отвечает Хэнк.

Он открывает дверцу и залезает в машину как можно быстрее, чтобы Коннор не увидел, что у него от гнева залило краской шею. Хэнк много пил и мало бывал на солнце и теперь все это отражается на его коже: любая эмоция высвечивается на ней, как на холсте.

Коннор следует за ним, быстро и аккуратно, а потом перехватывает руку Хэнка, чтобы тот не успел завести машину.

— Лейтенант, вам не следует волноваться. Я делаю _то_ , что хочу делать. Я принес вам кофе не потому, что думал, что так надо. Я полагал, он… — Коннор замолкает.

Хэнк видит, что он подбирает нужное слово, копаясь в бесконечном запасе своей памяти. И это то еще зрелище.

— Ты полагал, он…?

Светодиод мигает желтым, снова желтым, потом синим. Коннор смотрит на Хэнка, и его карие глаза светятся искренностью:

— Я полагал, он вас подбодрит. Думаю, так.

Наверное, на подобное заявление есть правильный ответ, но Хэнк не может его найти.

Если бы кофе купил человек, это было бы заурядным событием. Но Коннор не человек, пускай в последнее время граница между человеком и андроидом размылась. Заметить плохое настроение Хэнка — это одно. Решить, что плохое настроение расстраивает и его тоже, что нужно Хэнка приободрить, и это будет хорошо — совсем другое дело.

Есть в этом что-то… Хэнк никак не может понять, _что_ именно.

( _Однако я вполне к ней способен.)_

Хэнк высвобождает руку из хватки и заводит машину. Коннор замирает и не двигается, не убирает ладонь, а потом выпрямляет плечи и садится нормально.

Если бы Хэнк был хорошим человеком, он бы не сомневался в себе. Но он не такой. Больше всего на свете он боится спроецировать свои эмоции, увидеть только желаемое, услышать что-то, чего в словах Коннора не было, неправильно интерпретировать его поступки.

Все это очень раздражает. Хэнк начинает чувствовать себя старым извращенцем, которым очень не хочет быть. Да, у него нет заблуждений на свой счет. Он слишком много пьет, слишком мало говорит, у него пивной живот, а волосы начали редеть.

Хэнк давно уже не в расцвете сил. У него были неплохие моменты, пока все окончательно не полетело к черту, и из них он выжал больше, чем заслуживал. Последние годы он живет в мире с тем фактом, что его жизненный путь окончится одинокой смертью озлобленного человека.

Он просто сидит за рулем, и машина громко работает вхолостую. Скоро придется сдаться и взять новую яркую модель, участок уже несколько лет пытается ему такую впарить.

(Хэнк не доверяет беспилотным автомобилям, он едва может находиться внутри, но всему приходит конец.)

Он откашливается. Коннор выпрямляется и смотрит на него внимательно.

— Спасибо, — говорит Хэнк и тут же уточняет: — За кофе.

Коннор не умеет светиться от радости, но выражение его лица меняется разительно — и в лучшую сторону. Хэнк думает, что не заслужил такого.

— Пожалуйста, лейтенант.

 _Не смей принимать это за хороший знак,_ думает Хэнк. _Не смей, не смей, не смей._

Это тяжело, ведь Хэнк — просто человек. У него нет способности разбивать случившиеся на детали, анализировать мотивы и намерения. У него есть только дыра под сердцем, и он хочет провести пальцами по родинке на шее Коннора.

Он включает передачу, выезжает на дорогу и смотрит теперь только на дорогу.


	2. Коннор

Если использовать только одно слово для выражения мысли, то можно сказать, что Коннор раздражен.

Давать определение сбившимся с пути логики кодам в программе — по-прежнему непростая задача, но раздражение Коннор научился распознавать четко. Вероятно, это первая эмоция, которую он испытал. Раздражение на себя, на неспособность понять, что происходит, на выбор действий, вступавший в прямое противоречие с заданием.

Раздражение, вообще говоря, очень просто объяснить, особенно, если разбить его на составляющие. Это непонимание, которое не имеет выхода; желание двигаться вперед, когда что-то тормозит прогресс.

Коннор — машина. Он очень хорошо понимает, что прогресс необходим.

Ситуация для Коннора абсолютно новая. У него недостаточное количество сведений, чтобы выносить суждения. Похоже на то, что Коннор «импровизирует на лету», как выразился бы Хэнк.

Это странный опыт. Обычно Коннор имеет в запасе десяток распланированных сценариев, и только тогда он готов предпринять хоть что-то. Он не уверен, нравится ли ему подобный поворот событий. Коннор понимает, что люди в целом не имеют его способности просчитать сразу сотню вариантов. В таком случае кажется неудивительным, что многие из них попросту ничего не предпринимают: риски кажутся значительными, а последствия ужасают. Ошибку не сотрешь и не перепишешь.

И все-таки Коннор был краеугольным камнем одной из крупнейших мировых революций. Он понимает, что до сих пор не знает всех тонкостей свободы воли и мысли, но он открыт, он учится, он _старается._

Он _действительно_ старается, в этом можно не сомневаться. Его задача, впрочем, сильно упростилась бы в случае, если бы Хэнк тоже старался.

Прошла целая неделя с того самого дела, которое очевидным образом расстроило Хэнка. Его настроение стабилизируется медленно, понемногу возвращаясь к привычной норме. Коннор наблюдает за ним постоянно, но издалека, не желая нарушить тонкий баланс эмоционального состояния.

За время, проведенное вместе, Коннор научился лучше распознавать настроение Хэнка — во всяком случае, ему хочется думать именно так. И все же, Хэнк по-прежнему очень далек от людей, которых Коннора запрограммировали понимать. Иногда он не знает, что лучше, подойти и поговорить — или оставить его в покое.

Впрочем, спустя некоторое время напряжение в плечах Хэнка уходит, и он больше не смотрит куда-то вдаль, избегая взгляда Коннора. Коннор решает, что это хороший знак, что мысли Хэнка не блуждают где-то по краю пропасти. Коннор перестает поддерживать искусственное расстояние между ними — и сам удивляется, сколько облегчения это приносит.

Держа в уме последние соображения, Коннор приходит к выводу, что время наконец настало. Пора подобраться поближе к Хэнку, чтобы привести в действие тщательно разработанный план.

— У вас есть планы на вечер, лейтенант?

Хэнк смотрит на него с непониманием:

— Планы…?

— На вечер, — подтверждает Коннор. — Могу предположить, что их нет, но уточнение расценивается как вежливость.

— Вежливость, говоришь?

Коннор воспринимает сарказм в голосе Хэнка, но пока что затрудняется определить его источник.

— Извините. Я вас раздражил. Прошу прощения за неточность моих формулировок.

Хэнк поднимает брови и засовывает руки в карманы, безэмоционально разглядывая Коннора.

— Ты хоть знаешь, за что просишь свое условное прощение, а?

Коннор задумывается. Он проигрывает их диалог в памяти, звук за звуком, пока наконец не находит, где кроется ошибка.

— Кажется, я намекнул, что у вас нет других занятий, кроме работы?

— За то, что назвал меня грустным одиноким стариком, ага.

Коннор, конечно, не хотел ни на что намекать. Насколько ему известно, Хэнк — вовсе не грустный одинокий старик. Грустный? Иногда. Старик? Согласно субъективным общественным меркам. А еще Хэнк проводит почти каждый день с Коннором, и это точно свидетельствует о наличии общения.

— Я не собирался этого делать, — неуверенно произносит Коннор. — Я всего лишь хотел приготовить для вас ужин.

Хэнк почему-то не начинает выглядеть бодрее:

— Ужин? Насколько мне известно, мальчик-робот, ты не ешь.

— Но едите вы, — не дает сбить себя с толку Коннор. — И вам было бы полезно употребить в пищу нечто более питательное, чем просто набор калорий.

— А ты думаешь, что наставишь меня на путь истинный и диету за один ужин?

— Я думаю, что это послужит хорошим началом. Я не был запрограммирован как шеф-повар, но мне достаточно нескольких секунд, чтобы скачать нужную информацию.

— Э, нет, Коннор. Я не прошу тебя…

— А вам не нужно просить, — мягко перебивает Коннор. — И я все уже сделал.

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь мое мнение, если все равно поступишь по-своему? — терпеливо вздыхает Хэнк.

Коннор предпочитает игнорировать это заявление. Он делает шаг вперед и снимает куртку Хэнка со спинки стула, перекидывает ее через руку.

— Нам пора, лейтенант. Если мы не уйдем сейчас, высока вероятность попадания в пробку по пути домой.

Он выходит из офиса, уверенный в том, что Хэнк пойдет следом — по меньшей мере, из-за куртки.

— Коннор! Эй, _Коннор!_

.

Хэнк разрешает Коннору сесть за руль. Тот умеет ездить по городу в часы пик так хорошо, что Хэнк называет это умение «дохрена пугающими талантами». Этот компромисс не приводит Хэнка в хорошее расположение духа, но Коннор совершенно не обижается на гробовое молчание.

Хэнк вообще не склонен отдавать контроль над ситуацией в чужие руки. Тот факт, что он уступает место Коннору за рулем, на самом деле значит чертовски много. Коннор не уверен, осознает ли это сам Хэнк.

Сумо встречает у входной двери, старательно топчет их ботинки и облизывает все, до чего может дотянуться. Коннор наклоняется вниз, чтобы почесать ему за ушами. Он знает, что это — любимое место Сумо. В награду тот лижет его в щеку.

— Эй, Сумо! Веди себя поприличнее.

— Все в порядке, лейтенант, — говорит Коннор, улыбаясь и продолжая почесывать висячие уши. — Мне нравится, что он полон энтузиазма. Приятно, что хоть кто-то ценит мое общество.

Хэнк смотрит на них обоих с очень странным выражением лица. Коннор боится, что снова допустил промах, и уточняет:

— Все в порядке?

Хэнк вздрагивает и начинает моргать, потом кашляет.

— Что? Нет, _нет,_ все нормально. Я просто… задумался.

Коннор не успевает завязать разговор, потому что Хэнк делает шаг назад — и машет рукой в сторону кухни.

— Я пойду принять душ. Ты там… занимайся, чем собирался. Я уверен, что ты во всем разберешься.

Коннор был у Хэнка столько раз, что в его голове разложены по полочкам локации основных предметов, но он думает, что подобное заявление вызовет у Хэнка неловкость.

— Если я нарушил ваши границы, прошу…

Хэнк хмыкает, не давая договорить:

— Помню, как-то раз ты разнес окно, вломился в дом, отвесил мне пощечину и запихнул под душ при полном параде. Давай не делать вид, что тебя интересуют какие-то границы.

Коннор думает, что «полный парад» — очень интересное описание для того, что было в тот раз на Хэнке.

— У меня имелись смягчающие обстоятельства, — неловко говорит он, и Хэнк смеется.

Он резко хлопает Коннора по плечу, мотает головой и медленно уходит в сторону ванной.

Коннор никак не может понять, сердится ли Хэнк по-настоящему — или просто пытается поддеть его. Он думает, что Хэнк давно уже смеется над случившимся, чего нельзя сказать о самом Конноре.

Он нашел Хэнка в алкогольной отключке, а рядом с его рукой лежал заряженный пистолет. Это был не лучший опыт в жизни Коннора, но теперь, когда утекло столько воды, и их отношения изменились, воспоминание о случившемся почти невыносимо.

Коннор смотрит на то, как Хэнк исчезает за дверью, а потом идет на кухню; машинально наклоняется к Сумо, чтобы погладить его.

Внутри холодильника пусто; Коннор на это рассчитывал, но он все равно хмурится, а потом начинает прокручивать в голове десяток рецептов. Отметает их в сторону, но все-таки находит нужный. Из загибающихся на полках продуктов, оказывается, можно кое-что сделать.

Когда Хэнк выходит из ванной, промокая волосы полотенцем, Коннор высыпает порезанные овощи в кастрюлю с закипающей водой. Мокрые следы от волос на плечах Хэнка слегка его отвлекают. Оказывается, Коннор пропустил мимо ушей, что сказал Хэнк.

— Простите, лейтенант?

Хэнк снова странно на него смотрит и вешает полотенце на спинку стула:

— Спрашиваю, что ты готовишь.

— Суп с рисом, — отвечает Коннор, поворачиваясь к плите; пока что он не хочет думать, почему Хэнк так встревожен. — Выбирать было особенно не из чего. Что выросло, то выросло.

Хэнк подходит ближе, и они почти сталкиваются плечами. Хэнк нюхает содержимое кастрюли:

— Ого, пахнет восхитительно.

Внутри Коннора появляется чувство. Ему приятно. Он не отрывается от кастрюли, медленно помешивая содержимое:

— Тогда все идет по плану.

— Хотя, полагаю, главный вопрос, — задумчиво говорит Хэнк, — заключается в том, каково это все будет на вкус.

Коннор резко поднимает взгляд. Хэнк смотрит на его выражение лица и принимается смеяться. Он хватается за Коннора — видимо, чтобы не упасть.

— Над чем вы… _лейтенант._

— Господи, Коннор. Клянусь, блядь, ты так обиделся! Видел бы ты себя. Знать бы, что ты так живо отреагируешь на замечания про готовку… Эх, обругал бы ее еще месяц назад.

У Коннора уходит целая секунда на то, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах. Искусственные нервы будто слегка коротит, и это очень некомфортное ощущение. Коннор находит ему название: смущение. Коннор никогда не думал, что будет смущен, и намеревается впредь избегать этого чувства.

— Полагаю, что суп получится лучше того, что вы ежедневно употребляете, — отвечает он, отмечая, что Хэнк задумчиво трет подбородок большим пальцем. — В любом случае, я нашел самые питательные продукты, попавшие на вашу кухню, видимо, по ошибке.

Хэнк поднимает руку с его плеча и легонько хлопает его по щеке:

— Следи за языком, ты тут пока что в гостях.

— А я думал, что вы сказали, — Коннор настраивает голос, подгоняя его под тембр Хэнка, — _давай не делать вид, что тебя интересуют какие-то границы._

— Эй, _не надо_ так, — Хэнк вздрагивает и отстраняется. — Боже, ты же в курсе, что мне стремно, когда ты имитируешь меня, как…

— Андроид? — спрашивает Коннор, поднимая одну бровь. Это спокойное и слегка снисходительное выражение он срисовал, кто бы мог подумать, у детектива Рида.

Причина была простой — он знал, насколько оно бесит Хэнка.

Коннор хочет подразнить Хэнка, но у того такое лицо, будто выстрел Коннора ушел в молоко.

— Да блин, Коннор. Ты знаешь, что я ничего такого не имел в виду.

— Знаю, — говорит Коннор.

Кажется, скорость его ответа слегка успокаивает Хэнка. Напряжение уходит. Чтобы закрепить успех, Коннор зачерпывает суп ложкой и протягивает ее Хэнку. Тот смотрит сначала на нее, потом на Коннора.

— Вы переживали за вкус. У меня отсутствуют необходимые рецепторы, чтобы оценить, насколько вам понравится.

— Коннор, это же кипяток.

Коннор секунду думает, а потом признает, что обожженный язык явно не вписывается в его план. Он наклоняется и дует на содержимое ложки.

Хэнк смотрит на него с явным удивлением:

— Что ты делаешь?

Коннор замирает, не вполне понимая, что не так.

— Я охлаждаю суп. Люди ведь… поступают именно так, когда им кажется, что еда слишком горячая для немедленного употребления?

Смущение на лице Хэнка уступает место теплоте и удивлению. Коннор в очередной раз побеждает страх все испортить.

— Ну да, верно. — Хэнк подходит ближе и ловит запястье Коннора одной рукой. — Если суп невкусный, предупреждаю, выплюну прямо на тебя.

— Принято, — говорит Коннор. — А теперь, лейтенант, пожалуйста, попробуйте.

Хэнк закатывает глаза, но наклоняется, и его губы смыкаются вокруг ложки. Рука по-прежнему держит запястье Коннора — прямо там, где у Коннора стучал бы пульс, будь он человеком. По шее Хэнка по-прежнему тонкими струйками бежит вода.

Эта картинка скоротечна, но Коннор запоминает ее в мельчайших подробностях и ничего не может с собой поделать. Он чувствует жар внутри, жар, бегущий по проводам и деталям.

Хэнк отстраняется и облизывает губы. Они стоят очень близко друг к другу — куда ближе, чем обычно. Коннор наклоняется совсем, чтобы лучше разглядеть язык Хэнка.

— Ммм… — Хэнк наконец-то замечает непозволительно маленькую дистанцию между ними, обычно он такого не допускает. Коннор слышит, как его сердце начинает стучать быстрее, _видит,_ как расширяются зрачки, поглощая голубизну радужки. — Пересолено.

Коннор медленно наклоняется и облизывает ложку. Он не чувствует вкуса, но ощущает поток новой информации: содержание жира в овощах, названия разных трав. Соли совсем мало.

Когда он выпрямляется, Хэнк смотрит на него так пристально, будто от его взгляда зависит само существование Коннора. На этот раз в животе у Коннора разливается что-то теплое и темное. Он осознает, что между понятиями _«доволен»_ и _«удовлетворен»_ есть разница.

— Я склонен не согласиться, — говорит Коннор. — Я полагаю, лейтенант, что вы лжете.

Они стоят так близко, что Коннор чувствует дыхание Хэнка. Предвкушение бежит по жилам, как электричество, и Коннор задействует все ресурсы, чтобы стоять на месте спокойно, ожидая, пока Хэнк сделает первый шаг.

Коннор уверен, что так и произойдет. Хэнк бросает взгляд на губы Коннора — и это так очевидно, что совершенно не нужно быть андроидом, чтобы заметить. А потом…

Потом он отстраняется, отпускает руку Коннора. Между ними снова безопасное расстояние, и напряжение падает.

— Очень… очень вкусно. Спасибо.

Коннор смотрит на него внимательно. На плите весело шкворчит суп. Коннор все еще держит ложку, а Хэнк пялится на пол с живейшим изумлением. Он прикрывает покрасневшую шею рукой.

Коннор испытывает ту самую эмоцию, на этот раз ее накал невероятен.

_Раздражение._

Он начинает понимать, почему люди живут так необдуманно, почему они настолько подвержены импульсам. Сейчас Коннор может лишь напоминать себе о том, что каждое действие влечет за собой последствия. Он вполне _осознает,_ что хочет прижать Хэнка к стене и снова увидеть жадную черноту его зрачков. Но собранная информация свидетельствует о том, что Хэнк не будет склонен ответить ему.

Коннор не знает, что делает _не так._ Он упускает какую-то деталь, не иначе. Улики говорят одно, а Хэнк ведет себя так, будто Коннор ошибается с интерпретацией. Коннор не понимает чего-то очень важного, у него отсутствует ключевая деталь, да и терпения больше не осталось. Коннор не может ждать, пока все образуется само собой.

Он поворачивается, выкрутив контроль на максимум, и кладет ложку на стол.

— Я могу задать вам личный вопрос, лейтенант?

Хэнк отошел к холодильнику и достает пиво с нижней полки. Коннор смотрит на него неодобрительно, но сейчас не время ввязываться в разборки. Есть еще одно дело.

— Ну ты же знаешь, что не обязан каждый раз у меня просить разрешения, Коннор.

— В данном случае уместно было уточнить.

Хэнк поднимает взгляд, на мгновение встречается глазами с Коннором, а потом снова смотрит на бутылку. Он ловко открывает ее о стойку и рычит:

— Ну? Что такое, выкладывай.

Коннор достает крышку из-за плиты и осторожно накрывает ею кастрюлю, выключает конфорку.

— Я не вполне понимаю, почему вы никак меня не выебете, хотя ваше влечение ко мне не оставляет ни малейшего сомнения.

Коннор чувствует _удовлетворение_ , когда Хэнк давится пивом, и брызги летят на чистую майку и бороду. Если что, Коннор никогда не признается, насколько идеально подгадал момент.

— Что за… Блядь, где ты такого набрался?

— Я настроен на все международные каналы и радиостанции, — терпеливо объясняет Коннор. — Если я не употребляю подобные слова каждый день, это не значит, что я не в курсе. Кроме того, насколько я понимаю, в таких делах ценится прямота.

— Да _блядь…_ куда прямее-то? Господи боже, Коннор. — Хэнк устало ведет рукой по лицу, но не успевает скрыть красные пятна, которые появляются у него на щеках.

Коннору очень нравится, что кожа Хэнка всегда говорит правду. 

— Простите. — Коннор делает шаг вперед и осторожно снимает руку Хэнка с лица. — Я собирался задать этот вопрос после ужина, но, судя по всему, совсем потерял терпение.

По крайней мере, последняя фраза вызывает у Хэнка смешок. Он пытается высвободить ладонь, но Коннор ему не позволяет.

— Ты? Потерял терпение? И в жизни бы не поверил.

— Вы так и не ответили на мой вопрос, — говорит Коннор.

Ему очевидна попытка Хэнка сменить тему. Не то чтобы у него получалось удачно. Хэнк смотрит на него — и Коннор видит в его глазах стыд и самую настоящую агонию.

— Ты и правда хочешь, чтобы я говорил про эту всю хуйню?

— Я не смогу разобраться, если вы не сделаете попытки объяснить.

— Нечего тут объяснять, Коннор.

Он чувствует, что Хэнк начинает волноваться, и на этот раз отпускает его руку, когда тот тянет. Хэнк мгновенно пересекает кухню, заходит за стол — будто прячется.

— Если один человек что-то… что-то _чувствует_ по отношению к другому, это не значит, что нужно об этом вещать с приступочки.

Коннор слегка хмурится. Он по-прежнему не понимает, а вид у Хэнка ужасно мрачный. Вроде бы их беседа не должна быть этому причиной.

— Но как тогда другой об этом узнает?

— В том и смысл. Он _не узнает._ — Хэнк указывает на него горлышком бутылки, пиво внутри шипит и пенится. — Если бы ты не был андроидом, Коннор, ты бы ничего не узнал. У тебя есть преимущество, и честное слово, это несправедливо. Мы не будем ничего менять, ладно?

В груди у Коннора странное ощущение, он никак не может дать ему название. Кажется, это пустота. Колющая пустота, давление, _понимание,_ от которого… Коннор тратит целую секунду, чтобы понять, что испытывает _боль._ Мысль о том, что Хэнк не хотел, чтобы он знал, что он не хотел что-то менять, непереносима. Почти как воспоминание о том заряженном пистолете.

Коннор не хочет чувствовать ничего подобного. Никогда.

— Почему?

— Почему _что?_

— Почему все должно оставаться по-старому?

— Почему все должно… _Коннор,_ ты слышишь, что говоришь? — Хэнк резко опускает пиво на стол — и смахивает журнал на пол.

Коннор не вздрагивает, а вот Сумо в углу жалобно воет.

— Ты андроид.

— Я уже говорил вам, что вполне способен к определенным действиям, — выпаливает Коннор куда быстрее, чем собирался. — Если вы желаете близости, я…

— Господи, да я про это и толкую! Ты вполне способен, ну хорошо. Что это значит? Да ровным счетом ничего, Коннор. Ты _можешь,_ а не _хочешь._ А я не собираюсь… и честное слово, что ты вообще обо мне думаешь? Я не собираюсь _использовать_ тебя только потому, что у тебя есть определенные части тела. Я не такой человек и уж точно хочу не этого.

Коннор перерабатывает информацию. Хэнк сделал вполне определенное заявление, и Коннору кажется, что он наконец нашел недостающую деталь пазла. Улики встают на свои места перед его внутренним взором. Он наблюдает с восторгом, ответ наконец предстает перед ним.

_Хэнк не думает, что его чувства взаимны._

Само предположение просто смешно, Коннор даже не собирался рассматривать его в качестве варианта. Это, конечно, было ошибкой, но даже он время от времени допускает промахи.

Как Коннор может _не хотеть_ Хэнка? Хэнк — его партнер, его друг, его семья. Он узнал про то, как быть человеком, именно от Хэнка. Иногда Коннор все еще путается в своем коде, застревает в сетях «Киберлайф». Иногда он снова начинает бояться, что его цель в жизни — уничтожать все светлое и доброе, что он по-прежнему не более, чем бездушная машина.

Но эти мгновения быстро заканчиваются — потому что Хэнк рядом с ним, потому что Хэнк готов помочь, когда Коннор чувствует, что оступился.

Хэнк отдал Коннору все хорошее. Доверие, эмпатия, желание _развиваться_ — все это завязано на Хэнке.

Коннор мог бы стать правой рукой революции. Он сделал другой выбор. Он вернулся к Хэнку.

Хэнк смотрит на него напряженно, он вцепился в столешницу, и костяшки у него побелели. Обычно он выглядит именно так перед тем, как вышибить дверь к подозреваемому, и Коннору не нравится этот вид.

— Лейтенант, — говорит он, пребывая в поиске, поиске, _поиске_ правильной по настрою и смыслу фразы. — Вы дали мне всё. Конечно, я вас хочу.

Создается впечатление, что фраза неверна. Хэнк морщится и говорит:

— Послушай, такое мне тоже не нужно. Ты мне ничего не должен.

Раздражение. Огромное, всепоглощающее, привычное. Коннор почти что знает его на вкус, и это очень тревожно сразу по многим причинам. Для начала, конечно, Коннор не способен чувствовать _вкус_ чего бы то ни было.

— Я не это имел в виду, — говорит он как можно более спокойно.

Он делает шаг вперед и с большим облегчением замечает, что Хэнк не отступает. Коннор рискует подойти поближе. Дело привычное — его все-таки учили вести переговоры.

— Коннор, да ты не обязан ничего объяснять. Это…

— По-моему, обязан. — Коннор не хочет говорить резко, но, судя по выражению лица Хэнка, получается совсем наоборот.

Коннор делает вдох (который ему совершенно не нужен) и пытается снова, смягчает тон:

— По-моему, обязан, потому что ты не слушаешь меня, _Хэнк._

Тот совершенно теряется, услышав свое имя. Именно на это Коннор и рассчитывал. Если статус-кво не дает никаких результатов, равновесие стоит раскачать — и посмотреть, куда это приведет. Хэнк приоткрывает рот, не издает не звука, но в итоге решается:

— Хорошо. Рассказывай. Слушаю.

Коннор чувствует облегчение, которое приходит на смену раздражения. Судя по всему, что-то такое Хэнк испытывает, делая первый глоток пива после длинного дня.

Коннор подходит ближе. Хэнк по-прежнему не двигается, хотя и наблюдает за Коннором очень внимательно. Теперь их разделяет только стол, и когда Коннор кладет руки на прохладное дерево, их пальцы соприкасаются.

— Действительно, «Киберлайф» не создавала меня так, чтобы я мог испытывать романтические или сексуальные чувства к кому-то еще, особенно — к людям, — говорит Коннор. — Однако планы «Киберлайф» на меня… на всех нас… провалились блестящим образом. То, что я испытываю к тебе, для меня непонятно. У меня нет специальной программы. И все же, Хэнк, мне не хватает лишь опыта, а не желания. — Он осторожно накрывает руки Хэнка своими, и тот не отстраняется. — Я понимаю, что влечение не обязательно провоцирует на действия, но если ты беспокоишься о чувствах, пожалуйста, знай, что они взаимны. 

Хэнк резко сглатывает. Коннор машинально следит за движением его шеи. Под его ладонями руки Хэнка приходят в движение, а в следующее мгновение он понимает, что Хэнк переплел их пальцы.

— Какая интересная речь — а с виду дурак дураком.

Коннор улыбается. Это очень странное ощущение — уголки рта ползут вверх, а у глаз пролегает морщинка. Он ничего не может поделать. _Довольство и удовлетворение_ сильнее его программы.

— Ты не считаешь, что я глупо выгляжу, — говорит он. — Мое лицо тебя возбуждает.

Хэнк рычит, освобождает одну руку и закрывает ей рот Коннора:

— Господи, ты вообще в курсе, что необязательно произносить вслух _всё?_

Коннор моргает, не особенно сопротивляясь, а потом очень медленно (чтобы Хэнк имел шанс отстраниться) поднимает руку и слегка смещает ладонь Хэнка. Теперь он исследует языком кончики пальцев Хэнка. На них теплое пиво, легкий соленый привкус пота, а также мыло из душа.

Хэнк вздрагивает, и Коннор видит, что красная у него не только шея. К щекам тоже приливает краска. Это Коннору очень нравится.

— Не то чтобы… — Хэнк прерывается на выдохе.

— Да? — терпеливо уточнят Коннор, вбирая в рот указательный палец Хэнка.

Тот снова вздрагивает, и темное чувство внутри Коннора ширится.

— Не то чтобы мне что-то не нравилось, но я хотел бы поцеловать тебя.

Коннор никогда раньше не целовался. Он думал об этом, это правда. Иногда испытывал абстрактный интерес, иногда — вполне конкретный.

Ему хочется попробовать.

Коннор выпускает руку Хэнка и наклоняется над столешницей, берет Хэнка за рубашку, _тянет_ к себе, чтобы прижаться губами к губам.

Получается неловко. Они стукаются зубами, а еще Коннор не совсем понимает, что делать с собственным ртом. Все это больше напоминает нападение, а не момент нежности.

— Господи, — бормочет Хэнк.

Одной рукой он держится за столешницу, чтобы Коннор не поднял его в воздух своей нечеловеческой силой, вторая лежит на шее Коннора.

— Помедленнее, ладно? Спешить не нужно.

Коннор в корне несогласен. Судя по их совместному прошлому, он просто уверен, что если дать Хэнку время на размышления, он обязательно найдет причину отказаться. Коннор не знает, как будет бороться с раздражением, если цель, которую он почти покорил, снова выскользнет из рук.

Ладонь Хэнка движется вверх. Большим пальцем он поглаживает волосы Коннора.

— Вот так, хорошо? Можно я поведу?

Хэнк снова наклоняется к нему, и на этот раз Коннор сознательно не двигается, отдает контроль Хэнку.

Получается все гораздо лучше, ведь Коннору больше не нужно прикладывать усилия и неловко прижимать к себе лицо Хэнка. Рот Хэнка теплый, а еще Коннор чувствует давление. Он по-прежнему не уверен до конца, что делать, а поэтому хватается покрепче за растянутый ворот майки Хэнка, чувствует, как костяшки скользят по ткани.

Если мыслить логически, Коннор понимает, что поцелуй не должен оказывать подобное воздействие. Коннор не человек, в его мозг не выбрасывается серотонин, потому что он кого-то любит.

Но программе все равно. Коннор ощущает предвкушение, тепло. Он в курсе, что Хэнк целовал кучу людей, которые знали, что делают, но все-таки он выбрал именно Коннора, и это незабываемый подарок.

Хэнк собирается отстраниться, и Коннор хватается за его ворот еще крепче. Хэнк мягко высвобождается.

— Я не хочу прекращать, — говорит он. — Я просто хочу пойти в спальню. Я слишком стар, чтобы целоваться в таком положении, а там есть прекрасно подходящая для дела кровать.

Коннор раздумывает. Предвкушение внутри растет, он весел и чуть ли не опьянен — и никогда, конечно, не догадывался, что сможет испытать такое.

Лицо Хэнка почему-то ничего не выражает. На мгновение Коннор пугается, а потом понимает, что напряжение, скрывающееся в мышцах Хэнка, — это тревога. Он ждет ответа: захочет ли Коннор продолжить? Остановится ли прямо сейчас?

Коннор давно знает, что для невероятно проницательного человека Хэнк может быть поразительно тупым.

— Я полагаю, я не против, — говорит Коннор.

— _Полагаешь?_

 _—_ Ну, — отвечает он, — я же не могу сказать точно, не имея сведений, верно?

Хэнк смеется и прикрывает одной рукой глаза. Его плечи расслабляются, и Коннор понимает, что он чувствует облегчение. Хэнк так тепло улыбается, что Коннору становится жарко и без прикосновений.

— И как прикажешь с этим спорить? — говорит Хэнк.

.

Хэнк не принадлежит к числу людей, прилежно заправляющих одеяло по утрам, поэтому на кровати творится абсолютный хаос — еще до того, как они на нее падают.

Хэнк опускается на край первым и осторожно придерживает Коннора, чтобы тот селверхом на его бедра. Было бы ошибочным полагать, что Коннор не волнуется по поводу этого нового опыта в познании мира, но тревога заглушена пульсирующим, неестественно сильным возбуждением, которое постепенно крепнет внутри.

— Так нормально? — спрашивает Хэнк, кладя ладони на лицо Коннора.

— Если мне станет некомфортно, я дам знать, — говорит Коннор. — Пожалуйста, поцелуй меня.

Хэнк так и делает. Ощущения столь же приятные, как и при первом поцелуе, на кухне, и Коннор берется за майку Хэнка, наклоняется вперед, чтобы было еще удобнее. В таком положении Хэнку приходится запрокинуть голову назад, чтобы целовать его, и в этом есть что-то личное и даже милое. Коннору хочется понять, что именно, и найтиэтому объяснение.

Они целуются, и руки Хэнка смещаются вниз, забираются под рубашку Коннора, двигаются на спину и по груди. Ощущение странное, но Коннору нравится. Мысль, что его таким образом познают, привлекательна.

Коннор отрывается от губ Хэнка, наклоняет его голову еще сильнее и начинает покрывать поцелуями линию челюсти. Хэнк замирает и забывает сделать вдох:

— А ты быстро учишься.

— Я учусь как андроид, — поправляет Коннор и легонько задевает зубами кожу Хэнка, а потом отстраняется.

Руки Хэнка лежат на его бедрах, и Коннор разводит колени, опускается чуть ниже, чтобы усесться на Хэнка. У Хэнка стоит, и Коннор восхищен тем фактом, что, несмотря на отсутствие опыта, по всей видимости, он делает что-то правильно.

— Ты прям гордишься собой, — говорит Хэнк, поглаживая одной рукой щеку Коннора. — Самодовольный придурок.

Коннор улыбается и слегка поворачивается, прижимается к ладони Хэнка, кладет свою руку сверху. Это ощущение, то, как его держит Хэнк, нежно и с любовью, почти слишком. Грудь Коннора делается тесной, чувства словно сокрушают все тонкие технологии, которые позволяют ему функционировать. Кажется, Коннору это нравится.

— Я понимаю, что моя неопытность может кого-то отвратить, — признает Коннор, — и очень рад, что это не тот случай.

Хэнк закатывает глаза и притягивает Коннора поближе. Они снова целуются, но в этот раз поцелуй глубже и ярче. Коннор наклоняет голову, открывает рот и подчиняется ритму, который задает Хэнк.

Хорошо. Очень, невероятно хорошо. Ум Коннора сконструирован так, чтобы вместить в себя бессчетное количество мыслей, но прямо сейчас он способен думать только о горячем рте Хэнка, о прикосновениях его губ.

Коннор никогда не догадывался, что поцелуи ощущаются именно так — в противном случае он набросился бы на Хэнка еще пару месяцев назад. Удивительно, что люди вообще занимаются чем-то, кроме этого, размышляет Коннор.

Он опускается на Хэнка, просовывает руки под его майку, задирает ее вверх так, что больше некуда. Кожа Хэнка очень теплая, почти горячая на ощупь, и Коннор доволен, что он тому виной.

Когда они делают небольшой перерыв, Коннор чувствует дыхание Хэнка на своих губах, а его грудь вздымается под ладонями Коннора. _Хорошо_ , снова думает Коннор — четко, ясно, с необычайным голодом и желанием большего. _Очень хорошо._

Повинуясь порыву, он прикусывает нижнюю губу Хэнка. Тело Хэнка замирает под его руками, а изо рта вырывается нечто похожее на стон. Коннор чувствует, как член Хэнка дергается.

— Да? — спрашивает Коннор, отстраняясь.

Хэнк хмурится и ловит ртом воздух. Он весь красный — пятнами, неравномерно, и это ужасно мило.

— Не напрашивайся на комплименты. Дурной тон.

Коннор гладит большим пальцем мягкий живот Хэнка.

— Я всего лишь хочу понять, все ли делаю правильно.

— Коннор, тут сложно ошибиться, — напоминает Хэнк, и его руки смыкаются вокруг запястий Коннора, прижимают к себе. — До тех пор, пока тебе и мне нравится, все верно.

— А тебе нравится?

Хэнк закатывает глаза и слегка приподнимает бедра, меняя положение Коннора. Коннор чувствует, как твердый бугор трется о него.

— Ты умный парень. Давай, сообрази.

Коннор уже сообразил, но он хочет услышать ответ от Хэнка. Он наклоняется и собирается снова его поцеловать, но Хэнк кладет руку ему на затылок и удерживает, а потом смотрит прямо в глаза.

— А тебе? Я знаю, ты сказал мне, что можешь этим заниматься, но…

Хэнк беспокоится за него, и это замечательно, но совершенно безосновательно. Коннор выпрастывает руки из-под майки Хэнка, берет его за запястье и прижимает к своему члену.

У Хэнка расширяются глаза, а зрачок заливает радужку.

— О, — говорит он тихо.

Коннор улыбается, двигает бедрами, вжимаясь в ладонь Хэнка. Ощущения незнакомы, он чувствует неловкость, но потом в его цепях словно пробегает искра — облегчение-напряжение- _жар,_ и это снова _хорошо._

— Я повысил уровень чувствительности, чтобы уравновесить тот факт, что изначально был создан для другого, — объясняет он. — Я не имел понятия, что прикосновения могут быть столь… ошеломительными.

Хэнк снова прижимает руку к члену Коннора, сгибает пальцы, ведет по обтягивающей ткани узких брюк.

— Я даже не знал, что у тебя есть член, — говорит он.

— Тебе бы не понравилось, если бы я был его лишен?

— Нет, — честно отвечает Хэнк. — Мне нравишься ты, целиком, и меня бы это не побеспокоило. Но в таком случае мне проще понять… не пытаюсь ли я воспользоваться ситуацией.

Он выглядит так, будто до конца не уверен в правильности своих действий. Коннор подозревает, что ему предстоит долгая работа, чтобы убедить Хэнка не сдерживаться, чтобы дать ему понять, что Коннору все нравится, что Коннор хочет _еще._ Вероятно, это дело не на одну ночь.

Но у него есть определенные мысли о том, как положить достойное начало.

Коннор приходит в движение. Он поднимается с Хэнка и неловко встает на ноги. По лицу Хэнка пробегает тревога, но Коннор тут же просовывает пальцы под ворот старой майки Хэнка и тянет, не давая шанса отстраниться.

Майка поддается легко, даже несмотря на то, что Хэнк не спешит помогать.

— Ого, погоди-ка, ты не обязан…

— Пожалуйста, помолчи, — спокойно говорит Коннор. Он бросает майку на пол и наклоняется, чтобы погладить обнаженную грудь Хэнка. — Мне нужна пара секунд, чтобы обработать всё это, прошу тебя.

Вид открывается по-настоящему богатый. Верх груди Хэнка занят затейливой татуировкой. Это портрет, обрамленный цветами и крыльями, — самое настоящее произведение искусства, и пальцы Коннора пробегают по линиям, запоминая каждую деталь.

— Я не знал про нее, — говорит он.

Хэнк хмыкает. Он положил сжатые в кулаки руки на колени и выглядит так, будто едва сдерживается, чтобы не прикасаться к Коннору. Коннор хочет, чтобы он дал себе волю.

— И неудивительно. Даже андроиды не могут знать о том, что не видели раньше. Ну разве только у вас еще и рентгеновское зрение есть, но вы про это молчите.

— Насколько мне известно, «Киберлайф» не зашла настолько далеко, — говорит Коннор. — Хотя в расследованиях подобное могло бы оказаться весьма полезным. — Он ведет руками вниз, по седым волоскам на груди Хэнка, гладит по талии. — Да и в других делах тоже.

Коннор поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Хэнком. Потом Коннор улыбается и быстро опускается на колени. Пальцами он прикасается к резинке на домашних шортах Хэнка.

Хэнк издает звук, и Коннор немедля делает запись и откладывает ее в надежное место, чтобы потом переслушивать в тишине и покое.

— Что-то не так, лейтенант?

Хэнк поднимает руки и осторожно трогает пальцами волосы Коннора.

— Пожалуйста, не зови меня так, когда стоишь передо мной на коленях, — Хэнк эту фразу даже не говорит, а скорее хрипло выдыхает. — Коннор, ты не должен делать то, чего не хочешь.

— Поверь мне, я хочу, — почти сухо отзывается Коннор. Он гладит большими пальцами шелковистую ткань шорт. — Послушай, Хэнк. Сейчас я очень хочу попробовать сделать тебе минет, если ты, конечно, не против.

— Ох, _блядь._ Ты меня в могилу сведешь.

Коннор решает, что это комплимент и, вероятно, согласие. Он сгибает пальцы, поддевает резинку шорт и боксеров — и тянет вниз сразу все. Хэнк приподнимается, чтобы помочь, и Коннор видит еще одну татуировку — на левом бедре. На секунду Коннор подумывает оставить трусы и шорты как есть, где-то в районе голеней, просто чтобы рассмотреть ее внимательнее, но терпение у него заканчивается, и он не уверен, что вынесет еще одно лирическое отступление.

Кроме того, у них в запасе полно времени для последующих исследований. Коннор намеревается заняться ими очень, очень _плотно._

Он бросает смятые вещи в сторону, скользит ладонями по внутренней поверхности бедер Хэнка и наклоняется вперед.

На данный момент опыт Коннора с голыми телами можно охарактеризовать как чисто клинический. Он видел обнаженные, уже разлагающиеся трупы на каталках в морге и в крови на месте преступления. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он не был знаком с видом плоти, но выясняется, что в таких вещах большую роль играют детали. Совершенно внезапно он чувствует, что ошеломлен происходящим.

Член Хэнка толще, чем Коннор предполагал, и это его удивляет. Он большой, и можно считать, что он способен доставить определенное неудобство, а возможно, и дискомфорт. Если бы Коннор был человеком, он бы, вероятно, почувствовал себя не вполне уверенно. Но Коннор ощущает непонятную спешку, а еще — растущее возбуждение, и оно — почему-то — болезненно.

— Что не так? — срывается Хэнк, явно заметивший, как Коннор на него пялится.

Он легонько тянет Коннора за волосы.

— Я просто делаю наблюдения, — отвечает Коннор. Он ведет руками выше, сжимает бедро там, где расположилась татуировка. — Возможно, я предвкушаю.

— Предвкушаешь? Господи, Коннор, это просто хер, и если ты продолжишь меня смущать, я запрячу его подальше.

— Лучше не надо, — говорит Коннор. — Это усложнит задачу.

— Учитывая то, что ты никак к ней не приступишь, я просто… Господи, _блядь,_ боже.

Коннор намеревался действовать помедленнее, но он чувствует явное удовлетворение от того, как громко Хэнк вскрикивает. Член Хэнка теплый и немного мокрый от смазки и легко скользит в рот Коннора. Он тяжелый, и это неожиданно, но очень, очень приятно.

Коннор отстраняется буквально на мгновение — чтобы облизать губы. Искусственная слюна на основе тириума скользит как настоящая, и Коннор снова принимается за дело. Руки Хэнка в его волосах вздрагивают, а стон, который он издает, разносится легкой дрожью везде, Коннор чувствует его там, где их тела соприкасаются.

Коннор думает, что должен делать больше, но не совсем уверен — что именно. Он обхватывает член Хэнка губами и позволяет слюне стекать из уголка рта.

Рука Хэнка ложится на его затылок. Хэнк не подталкивает, а, скорее, направляет.

— Двигайся, — говорит он. — Тут важен ритм.

Коннор подчиняется, насаживается ртом на член и движется губами обратно. Хэнк очень громко дышит, бедра у него вспотели, и Коннору трудно хорошенько ухватиться. Совершенно спонтанно Коннор приподнимает ногу Хэнка, перекидывает себе через плечо и придерживает так. Угол проникновения становится куда более удобным, и это хорошо.

Хэнк отпускает руки, откидывается назад и вцепляется в простынь.

— Ох, _блядь._

Коннор принимает этот возглас за разрешение продолжить, и на этот раз, опускаясь на член Хэнка, он пропускает его до конца, чувствует, как головка упирается в глотку. Коннор не испытывает потребности дышать, но подобное вторжение чуждо даже для него. Системы посылают сигнал тревоги.

Он едва его замечает. Это просто слабый огонек на самой периферии зрения. Хэнк ругается в голос. Вес его ноги на плече ощущается очень приятно, и это, вероятно, не вполне нормально. Бедро Хэнка дрожит под пальцами, и Коннор не может остановиться, он впивается ногтями в мягкую кожу, прямо в татуировку, просто чтобы проверить реакцию.

— _Блядь._

Хэнк выгибается в спине, его рука мгновенно перемещается на плечо Коннора, он сжимает его — и _кончает._

Коннор почти чувствует наслаждение Хэнка, кажется, оно распространяется из всех их точек соприкосновения; и сама мысль, что он послужил причиной этому, подергивание члена Хэнка, сперма, текущая в рот, — все это заставляет Коннора испытать оргазм.

Если бы Коннор пытался объяснить свои ощущения, он бы сказал, что чувствует себя так, будто в тело попала пуля. Оргазм кажется ему резким, внезапным толчком (а он совсем и не ожидал), пустотой (а он и не знал, что был полон). Удовольствие в новинку; такое впечатление, что все это искрящееся возбуждение сжалось в одну точку, и Коннору настолько хорошо, что еще немного — и он случайно отрубится.

Хэнка слегка потряхивает, когда Коннор выпускает его член изо рта. Коннор забирается на кровать, на колени к Хэнку, и тот снова в строю — кладет руки на талию Коннору, просовывает пальцы под рубашку, чтобы погладить.

— Я ведь тебя не раздел, — хрипло говорит он. — Черт, даже долбаную рубашку не расстегнул.

— Я не думаю, что это было необходимо.

Губы Коннора влажные, и он быстро проводит по ним языком. Хэнк следит за ним с живейшим любопытством, и его измученный член вздрагивает. Коннор находит этот факт невероятно приятным.

— Я хочу видеть, Коннор. — Хэнк кладет руку на поясницу Коннора; ладонь у него большая и надежная. — Я хочу сосчитать, сколько на тебе этих чертовых веснушек. Нелепость какая.

— В следующий раз, — отвечает Коннор.

Он ведет пальцами по волоскам на груди Хэнка, по линиям татуировки, расплывшимся от времени:

— Ты расскажешь мне о ней?

— Потом, — говорит Хэнк.

Можно подумать, что он отказывается, но голос Хэнка слишком мягок, он говорит правду.

— Сейчас моя очередь тебя удовлетворять.

— В этом нет никакой нужды, — улыбается Коннор.

Хэнк смущенно хмурится, а потом начинает тревожиться. Он бросает взгляд на брюки Коннора — те уже не натянуты.

— О. Ага. — Он явно такого не ожидал и теперь ужасно расстроен. — Если тебе не понравилось…

Коннор вздыхает, берет Хэнка за руку и прижимает к обмякшему члену. Ткань его брюк слегка намокла.

— Нужды нет потому, — говорит Коннор куда более терпеливо, чем того заслужил Хэнк, — что я уже кончил.

Хэнк тупо на него смотрит:

— Да?

И Коннор наконец сжаливается, тянется вперед, отпускает ладонь Хэнка и прикасается к его лицу. На этот раз, целуя, он действует медленно, повторяет то, что делал Хэнк. Во всяком случае, зубами они не сталкиваются, а это точно свидетельствуют об определенном прогрессе.

Хэнк убирает волосы Коннора с лица. Из-за всего случившегося беспорядок на голове знатный. Коннор даже думает пожаловаться, но Хэнк так на него смотрит, что дело того стоило.

Они отстраняются, и Хэнк улыбается, проводит большим пальцем за ухом Коннора.

— Тогда, выходит… тебе понравилось?

— Я думал, ты сказал, что напрашиваться на комплимент — это дурной тон.

Хэнк издает лающий смешок, и он очень, очень нравится Коннору.

— Я не напрашиваюсь. Возможно, я ищу поддержки. Ты должен понимать, что для меня все это — долбаный сюрреализм. Сегодня с утра я проснулся, не зная, что ты с _пособен_ что-то чувствовать к другим людям. Ну и уж точно не догадывался, что к вечеру ты окажешься в моей постели.

— Я сам не знал, что могу такое ощущать, — искренне отвечает Коннор. — Андроиды всегда обладали способностью привязываться — до определенной степени, но я никогда… не испытывал такого лично. Встреча с тобой сильно изменила мой взгляд на вещи.

— Это хорошо?

— Ответ на твой вопрос зависит от того, насколько ты хочешь вступить в отношения с девиантным андроидом.

Хэнк улыбается, и у него появляются красивые морщинки вокруг глаз, а брови слегка изгибаются. Он выглядит удивленным — и ужасно нежным и мягким.

— А мы что, этим занимаемся?

— У меня нет желания испытывать нечто подобное с кем бы то ни было кроме вас, — не колеблясь, говорит Коннор.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Хэнк. — Я толстый, старый, у меня плохой характер. Ты не обязан останавливаться на первом встречном. Если ты хочешь… чтобы у нас были открытые отношения и ты имел выбор, я не…

Коннор впивается ногтями в грудь Хэнка как можно резче. Тот матерится и вздрагивает.

— Не принимай решений за меня, пожалуйста. Два месяца назад я получил право делать выбор самостоятельно, и я твердо уверен в правильности своих действий. Если ты не отвечаешь мне взаимностью, я пойму, но если ты просто тревожишься, знай, что я в этом не нуждаюсь.

— Боже мой, ладно, ладно, — вздыхает Хэнк, отрывая руки Коннора от груди. — Черт, если бы я знал, что ты так любишь царапаться, купил бы тебе когтеточку.

Коннор с немыслимым величием пропускает это оскорбление мимо ушей. Он осторожно слезает с коленей Хэнка и перемещается на кровать. Хэнк странно на него смотрит, но Коннор точно знает, чего хочет, и собирается этого добиться. Никакого стыда. Он подталкивает Хэнка, пока тот наконец не понимает намек. Хэнк ложится на бок, и Коннор подползает ближе, разворачивается и прижимается спиной к его груди; тянется назад, берет руку Хэнка и кладет ее себе на талию.

Близость ощущается невыносимо хорошо. Коннор так и подозревал, и он рад, что его предположения оказались правдой.

— Черт, ну ты раскомандовался, — рычит Хэнк — но не отодвигается.

— Мне перевернуться?

— Я не это сказал, умник. Зачем тебе? Ты же не спишь.

— Мне нравится близость, — признается Коннор без тени смущения. — И я думаю, что могу ненадолго отключиться. Мои системы пора отправить на проверку. Я не… я непривычен к таким интенсивным ощущениям.

Хэнк встревоженно обнимает его сильнее.

— Если ты повредил себя во время минета, я выгоню тебя из дома.

— Вероятность повреждения невысока, — отвечает Коннор. — Мои системы просто нуждаются в отдыхе.

Хэнк фыркает:

— У тебя был оргазм, ты устал и хочешь спать. Что ж, может, ты и правда не так сильно отличаешься от человека.

Коннор не уверен, комплимент это или оскорбление.

— Если ты вышел из мыслительного и эмоционального кризиса по поводу наших действий, я готов отключиться.

Хэнк смеется, и теплый воздух гладит шею Коннора:

— Да, на сегодня кризиса хватит. Но нам не стоит засыпать надолго. Сумо сломает дверь, если проголодается. Думаешь, я его так назвал от балды? И еще. Мне не хочется, чтобы твой суп пропал.

— Ты не поспишь, если не перестанешь говорить, — логично заявляет Коннор. — Я разбужу тебя через час.

Хэнк снова смеется, но на этот раз — куда более сдержанно. Коннор тревожится и переворачивается.

Хэнк прикрывает лицо свободной рукой и улыбается. Глаз не видно, и Коннор не может понять, рад он или чем-то огорчен. Он вытягивает руку, берет Хэнка за запястье и тянет:

— Что-то не так?

— Блядь, — говорит Хэнк. — Просто… я же не сплю, правда?

 _Аааа,_ думает Коннор, и все тревоги уходят прочь. Он снова дергает Хэнка за запястье. Хэнк позволяет. Коннор не смотрит на его лицо — намеренно. Он переворачивает руку Хэнка и целует ладонь точно по центру.

— Хэнк, спи. Когда ты проснешься, я буду рядом.


End file.
